


Obsession

by Beloved_nalla



Series: The Wounds We Leave Behind [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thranduil, M/M, Protective Thorin, Scared Bilbo, Thranduil jealous, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil wants Bilbo for himself and tries to take him away from Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic precedes Is All Hope Lost; a reasoning behind why Thranduil kidnaps Bilbo, if you will. The idea to make it precede that fic came in the middle of writing this and I thought that it might give readers a deeper insight into Thranduil's motives. And I do mean to have people read it after Is All Hope Lost. Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Thranduil gazed at the hobbit before him, curious of his nature. The Elvenking had never seen anything like him before. The creature was plump and round about the middle, but not so much as to be deemed fat like most dwarves the elf had contact with. The hobbit also had large feet, which also intrigued the elf.

The most shocking fact that intrigued him the most was that this hobbit had been charmed by the King under the Mountain. Thranduil didn’t know what Bilbo saw in that oaf of a dwarf, one as foolish as to insult him when he had offered Thorin a deal during their quest to Erebor years ago. Thorin Oakenshield could not have much to offer the small being, unlike Thranduil who could give Bilbo so much more.

Thranduil barely listened to the dwarf speaking as he gazed at Bilbo. The being was so small, not even taller than a dwarf.

_What a retched height_ , Thranduil thought.

He couldn’t fathom being so small, but it worked for the hobbit before him.

Thranduil decided in that moment that he wanted Bilbo for himself…and he always got what he wanted.

~

After the meeting with the Elvenking Thorin wanted some alone time with Bilbo. It had seemed as if Thranduil had ignored everything he had said earlier. All he wanted now was to be enveloped in his wonderful husband and forget about the elf that he had to continue dealing with during their stay in Mirkwood.

Bilbo was changing into his night shirt when Thorin found him. He wrapped his arms around the hobbit before he could dress, pressing up against his back. Thorin laid kisses to the hobbit’s shoulders and neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Thorin whispered as he moved his hands to Bilbo’s hips, pulling him back so that he could feel Thorin’s erection pressing through his trousers.

“Thorin,” Bilbo giggled as the dwarf king continued kissing his body. Bilbo shuddered when Thorin knelt down behind him trailing kisses down his spine. When he reached the crease of Bilbo’s ass he paused.

“Bilbo,” Thorin sighed. He wanted to have Bilbo right then, but he didn’t want to be in Thranduil’s kingdom. Bilbo sensed Thorin’s hesitation and turned.

“Is something wrong?” Bilbo asked.

“I just want to be back in Erebor. I want to have every inch of you, but not here in this place.”

“I understand. We can wait if that’s what you want.” Bilbo pulled Thorin to his feet. He led him to the bed, getting comfortable next to him.

“We’ll be out of here soon enough.” Bilbo kissed Thorin before letting sleep take over.

~

“Tell me, how is life in a desolate mountain treating you?” Thranduil asked.

“It’s just fine,” Bilbo answered wondering why the Elvenking cared.

“You’re telling me that you enjoy the dark mines that allow only darkness? I assumed that hobbits were creatures that quite enjoyed being outside.”

“It’s not like I’m held captive. I do go outside of the main gates.” Bilbo gave Thranduil a look of confusion. “Why is it any interest of yours?”

“I only wonder what Thorin son of Thrain can offer you.”

“That’s not really any of your business,” Bilbo stated.

“It could be…if you allowed it.” Thranduil touched Bilbo’s knee.

“I don’t,” Bilbo said pushing the hand away. He walked away from the elf and went to find Thorin. He wanted nothing to do with the Elvenking after that.

~

Thorin was waiting for Thranduil to make a decision on the plans that had been drafted when Bilbo interrupted them. The hobbit came in and snuggled close to Thorin.

“My burglar, you are in a loving mood,” Thorin smiled.

Bilbo held onto him tight and refused to look in Thranduil’s direction. Thorin noticed Bilbo’s behavior.

“Are you alright, Bilbo?”

“I want to go home.”

“We will soon,” Thorin reassured him. Thorin turned his gaze to Thranduil who was staring at Bilbo. The look in his eyes told Thorin all he needed to know. He could see the longing in those cruel eyes and he would not allow the Elvenking to come close to Bilbo.

“I think we’re done here,” Thorin said making his way from the room.

“Perhaps Bilbo would like to see the garden. I could show it to him.” Thranduil stood tall and spoke with authority.

“No, thank you,” Bilbo answered.

“It wasn’t really a request.”

Thorin turned to face the elf. “He said no. He doesn’t take orders from anyone.”

“I don’t believe I was speaking to you, dwarf. You’re nothing to me, but this creature here…he could benefit greatly from accepting the life I offer him.”

“Thorin, let’s go home,” Bilbo said tugging on the dwarf king’s hand.

“Stay away from my husband,” Thorin warned before leaving Mirkwood with Bilbo in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Elvenking sat upon his throne looking out over his kingdom. It had been a few days since the hobbit and his dwarf husband had departed from the Woodland Realm. Thranduil had become furious when Thorin Oakenshield had gave him orders to stay away from the hobbit that he desired. The need was growing deep within him; a need that he would eventually sate. He just had to figure out how.

_To think that Thorin, Son of Thraine, would have to audacity to say such things to me in my own kingdom. I should’ve killed the dwarf while I had the chance years ago. Had it not been for that hobbit, Thorin would have rotted in the cell that I confined him to. Those dwarves are nothing, but liars and thieves. They denied me the jewels that were promised to me long ago and even now refuse to provide me with my share after proving worthy during the Battle of Five Armies._

Thranduil straightened in his throne. _That’s it_ , he thought. _I’ll take payment for Thorin’s life and the jewels that were stolen from me...I will take Bilbo._

~

Legolas entered the throne room and stood before his father. “You called for me…”

“Yes. I have a task for you. You will gather our troops and march upon Erebor.”

“Under what pretenses? We have no reason to march upon the mountain. The dwarf king has created a peace between our two races and I will not break that peace because you feel the need to control everything around you.”

“You will do as I command,” Thranduil hissed. “You are my heir and you represent myself. One day you will be king and do as you please, but for now you’ll do as I tell you.”

“What has Thorin Oakenshield done to you?”

“He has went back on promises that were granted and I will have revenge.”

Legolas shook his head. “You will risk the peace between us for jewels that mean nothing? What kind of king have you become?”

“Do not argue with me. Rally our forces. You leave tomorrow morning.” Thranduil dismissed his son with a flick of his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean he intends to have you march upon the mountain?” Tauriel asked, confusion coating her voice. “We’ve been at peace with the dwarves for many years now…”

“I’m not entirely sure. He seemed to have his mind set upon this though.” Legolas laid upon his bed next to the female elf. He and Tauriel had begun sleeping together in secret for a time now. Legolas had felt the need to extend his love by finally showing Tauriel affection. He felt himself becoming a better man when he was with her. He hated that their relationship had to be kept secret, but he did not want to risk his father’s wrath upon Tauriel for he knew that she would be the one to be punished.

“Did something happen when Thorin and Bilbo were here? Did they upset the king in some way?” Tauriel asked.

“I suppose it’s possible, but I wouldn’t have expected it. Thorin worked hard to convince Father to sign the peace treaty. I do not think he would risk breaking it.”

“Are you going to do as he commands?”

Legolas sighed. “We don’t have much choice, Tauriel. If we disobey his commands we will suffer greatly. I will not see you punished because I refuse to listen to my father. I will do what is necessary to protect you.” Legolas pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly. He knew that trouble was coming. He just hoped he could avoid it.

~

Thranduil watched as his army filed into place, ready to leave the Woodland Realm. He was pleased that his plan had been set in motion and he would stop at nothing to get what he desired. _The King under the Mountain will pay for the wrong that’s been done to me_.


	4. Chapter 4

Tauriel stood in formation with the rest of the elves that had been assigned to marching on Erebor. She watched as the king stood before them, going over the task he had lay before them. She hardly believed what the king was telling them. _All of this over jewels? How absurd…_

There was another reason and she hated to be the only one informed. She hated that she had been selected for this particular task and hoped that she may be killed for going through with her assignment.

~

Legolas led the way through the forest. He felt conflicted about this and he wanted with all his might to tell his kin to stop and turn around, that they would not be marching upon the Lonely Mountain with lethal intent. But, he didn’t. He couldn’t. His father had made himself clear and Legolas would not risk subjecting everyone to the consequences of disobedience. He sighed and continued walking, his heart heavy in his chest.

~

It was dark when they reached the Lonely Mountain, Light could be seen through the front gates and the elves paused.

“We will split into groups,” Legolas ordered.

“What exactly are we to do?” someone asked.

“Just try to keep everyone alive. This task is not worth dying over." Legolas looked at Tauriel, who had a grim expression on her face.

“This is not right,” she stated.

“I know.” Legolas took a deep breath and led the way into the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel discreetly made her way through the halls of the mountain. She had dodged the dwarves that had attempted to attack her and began her search for the king’s chambers.

Thranduil had ordered her to kidnap Bilbo and she knew that the consequences would be great if she disobeyed. She leaned against a pillar as two dwarves made their way in her direction.

“Make sure they do not get past the main gates. I will not have elves running through these sacred halls!”

_Thorin Oakenshield_ , Tauriel thought. She recognized the king’s voice and tone of authority. Her heart hurt more as she realized that this would affect more than just Bilbo. The hobbit had a husband and a family here in the Lonely Mountain and she was the only thing standing in the way of that now. She was about to take away something essential that would cause the mountain to tumble.

_Forgive Me._

Tauriel moved down the hallway and found her target. The hobbit was asleep, looking peaceful. She sighed and hit him over the head with the hilt of her sword. She could not risk him waking. Once she had his body lifted, she carried his tiny body out of the home that he may never know again.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas watched in horror as he witnessed Tauriel running out of the mountain with the hobbit. _What is she doing?_ He thought as she made her way to the main gate, hiding in the shadows and strategically dodging the dwarves. Legolas assumed he was the only one who noticed her since the dwarves didn’t come after her, even though she was kidnapping the King’s husband. He knew that it was time to leave the Lonely Mountain after watching Tauriel commit such an act. This would definitely break the peace between the two kingdoms.

“Fall back!” Legolas shouted to the elves as Tauriel crossed through the gates of Erebor and into the night. Legolas followed her out into the darkness, racing towards her.

“What are you doing?” Legolas sounded furious and he had every right to be. “Why are you taking the Halfling?”

Tauriel did not stop in her pace to get away from the mountain before anyone knew that Bilbo was gone. “I am following orders.”

“I did not order you to kidnap anyone, Tauriel!”

“My orders are from the king,” Tauriel spat as she kept moving.

“And you listened to them? Do you realize what you have done?”

“I realize it more than you know, but I could not risk our safety. You know better than anyone what our king will do to those who do not follow orders. Did you honestly think that I would enjoy this task? It is not killing orcs. It is destroying a bond, a home. I would not have done it if I had not feared for you.”

“Tauriel, we cannot-“

“It is already done! There is no going back.” Tauriel ran into the forest leaving her lover behind.

~

Tauriel waited in the king’s private council chamber. She had delivered the hobbit and locked him the cell that she was ordered to. She stood straight as Thranduil entered the room, looking through her.

“I see that you have completed the task given to you,” the Elvenking mused.

“Yes, my lord.”

“He is in the correct cell?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You may go.”

Tauriel quietly left the room and made her way to her private chambers. She wasn’t surprised to see Legolas waiting for her. He sat on the bed and watched as she came into the room.

“We will discuss what happened earlier tonight,” Legolas stated. There was no room for argument in his voice. “This cannot happen.”

“It is done, Legolas. Please, let it go.”

“I cannot. The woman I love just committed treason and you want me to let it go?”

“Love?” Tauriel looked at the elf before her.

“Yes. Love.” Legolas stood and embraced Tauriel. She was hesitant for a moment before returning the gesture. “Tauriel, we cannot let this go on. The Halfling is in danger. Do you not feel it?”

“I do, but nothing can be done about it now. Thranduil already knows that he is here.”

“We have to get him out of here and soon. The king will most likely wait until tomorrow night to act on anything. We must do it tomorrow while the king has meetings. Maybe we can prevent whatever evil he has planned.” Legolas leaned into towards Tauriel, kissing her lips softly. He lifted her up and held her close.

“What is this?” a voice sounded.

The two broke apart to see the Elvenking standing in the doorway. Legolas moved in front of Tauriel.

“Both of you can come now, willingly, or you will both come fighting. Your decision.”

Both elves remained where they were. “Suit yourself. Guards.” Before anything could be done, Legolas and Tauriel were seized and drug from the room and down a hall until they reached a hidden room. The guards brought them inside and held them as the king stood before them.

“Legolas, you could have any elf that you choose. Any elf of the royal bloodline, one that is worthy of your stature. Yet, you choose to engage with this lowly silven elf. She is nothing, but a pawn in the scheme of life.”

“Do not speak of her that way,” Legolas spat. “You know nothing.”

“Oh, but I do know the punishment that each of you will suffer.” The Elvenking gestured to the cell that was behind him. “My son, you will spend some time alone. Maybe some time in this cell will help your judgment become better. You will not continue seeing Tauriel.”

Legolas struggled as the guards forced him into the cell. He fought and fought, but lost as the door was sealed. Thranduil looked at Tauriel then. “My dear, you have brought me the one thing that I desire and you will help me break it so that it will succumb to my will whenever I please.”

Tauriel’s eyes widened. “No,” she whispered.

“You will help me destroy the love that the Halfling has for that dreaded dwarf he’s married to. You will do as I command or you will rot in a cell similar to this one, but your cell will be in an orc dungeon instead of the cozy comforts of the Woodland Realm.”

Tauriel shook her head, calling for Legolas. “Take her away.” The guards drug Tauriel out of the room and locked her in a cell of her own until the Elvenking could make use of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas sat leaning against the dank walls of the cell he was contained in. He felt like an animal, trapped and helpless. Tauriel was beyond his reach. He wondered what his father had done to her. Probably roughed her up some. Not by his own hand, of course. Probably had one of the guards do it. He hoped that she was alright. He was kicking himself for letting these things happen to her. All of this over his jealousy for the hobbit. A sigh resonated deep his chest before the door to the cell room opened, revealing the Elvenking. 

Thranduil entered the room with his head held high, gliding across the floor. The guards followed him, dragging Tauriel by her hair. She kicked and thrashed against the guards, which created more pain for her than was necessary, but she intended to fight her way out of the mess she had created. Legolas grabbed the bars of the cell. “Tauriel, don’t fight them. It’s no use.” 

The guards shoved her to the floor, leaving her limp in the middle of the room. Her eyes landed on Legolas. He reached a hand through the bars, unable to reach her. “Don’t fight.” 

She began pushing herself up when a hand connected with her face. “I did not tell you to get up. You will stay on the ground until I command you to rise,” Thranduil stated. He moved around the room, occasionally coming close to her, but then moving away. If Tauriel attempted to regain footing a guard would assault her, causing fierce reactions from Legolas, who remained behind the bars. 

“I told you of your punishment, Tauriel. You will help me break the Halfling or you will rot in a cell. Which is it?”

“I would rather rot than help you,” she spat as blood ran down her chin. “You are not my king.” 

“But I am. You owe allegiance to me. I have favored you for some time now, and I warned you to stay away from my son. But, you did not listen. And so you will pay for that as well.” 

The guards rushed at Tauriel, kicking her and hitting her with whips. She cried out and tried to move away, but her attempts were diminished by the force of arrows entering her calves. She drug herself to the bars where Legolas was shouting from. He grasped her hand as leather tore through her clothing, reaching her back. Tears swarmed her face and blood ran down her body. She was breaking fast. 

“Will you continue to rot in a cell or will you do as you’re told?” Thranduil gazed at her form, holding off the guards for a moment. 

Tauriel pleaded to Legolas with her eyes. She knew that she would have to give in or she would die right next to him. Legolas shook his head. “Be strong, Tauriel.”   
“I will rot,” she said. Leather found her skin once more, over and over again. She was losing her ability to stay awake. Thranduil called the guards off once more and knelt beside her. “Do you still choose to rot?” 

She shook her head, and the king smiled. “That’s what I thought.” He stood and moved to the door. “Remove the arrows and clean her back up. Her task starts tomorrow night.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update isn't as long as the previous chapter. Just needed to get in some of Thranduil's perspective. Enjoy

Thranduil stood in front of the bars that contained the hobbit. The being looked small and terrified in the cell where he was being kept. Thranduil wanted to give him better accommodations, but he knew that the Halfling would try to escape from the Woodland Realm if given the opportunity, and he wouldn’t stand for that. He finally had what he wanted and he refused to let it go willingly. 

“Where am I?” the hobbit asked. Thranduil remained quiet, taking in everything about the hobbit that he desired. His voice was confused, maybe a little scared, and why shouldn’t he be? He was kidnapped and brought to a place where he was confined to the dark. It matters not though. Soon he will feel at home and he will love me instead of that oaf of a dwarf. He wanted to begin his affections that moment, but couldn’t risk anything going wrong. He would have to wait until Tauriel could be of use to him before he could get in the cell with the lovely creature that was now his own.


End file.
